


He Finally Said It

by phoenixburncold



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boring, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, basic, dying in lovers arms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixburncold/pseuds/phoenixburncold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finally says it. Too bad Castiel's dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Finally Said It

**Author's Note:**

> Typical Destiel death scene. I wanted to write something and didn't feel like working too hard.

“You listen to me you son-of-a-bitch,” Dean said, tears in his eyes. “You are _**not**_ dying here.” He gripped Castiel’s collar, the trench coat and shirt wrinkling under Dean’s grip.

Cass panted, eyes focusing and unfocusing. Castiel lay on the ground, holding his stomach, trying to keep the organs within his body, propped up by Dean’s leg. Blood soaked his hands and pooled on the pavement, staining both of their clothes. “Dean,” Cass gasped, trying to focus on Dean’s face. “I’m sorry.”

“No,” growled Dean, tears threatening to fall. “You ain’t dyin’ here Cass. Come on, use your angel mojo.”

“I can’t,” Castiel panted. He lifted his hand, knowing it was useless try to staunch the blood flowing from his body. Dean gripped Castiel’s hand almost as tightly as he held the angel’s collar. “There’s too much damage.”

“No,” Dean said, blinking. The tears escaped, falling down his face to drop onto Castiel’s blood-soaked shirt. “No, you can’t die Cass. You just can’t.”

“All things die, Dean,” Castiel managed, gripping Dean’s hand. It frightened Dean how weak Castiel’s grasp was. “It’s alright.”

“No it ain’t,” Dean said, holding Castiel’s hand tighter. “You gotta stay with me.”

“Why?” Castiel managed. It was getting harder and harder to speak.

“Because,” Dean said, choking back a sob. He gripped Castiel before brushing his hand along Castiel’s cheek. “Because I love you,” Dean said, looking deeply in Castiel’s eyes.

Castiel managed a weak smile. “I knew you’d say it eventually.” 

Dean chocked back another sob, tears streaming down his face. “You can’t die,” he said again.

“Dean,” Castiel gasped, losing focus on Dean. His grasp weakened further. “I… love… you.” Dean smiled through his tears. "Stay...with me?" Castiel asked.

Dean blinked, trying to stop his tears. “I’ve got you Cass,” he said. “I’m not letting you go.”

“Don’t,” Cass whispered, giving another weak smile. "Dean," he said. "Thank you." Then his body went slack, his eyes unfocusing. The last thing the angel saw was Dean’s eyes.

“Cass,” Dean said, shaking the angel lightly. “Cass?”

Light began to seep from Castiel. Dean gripped Castiel’s slack hand, watching through teary eyes as Castiel’s grace poured from his body. The light seared his eyes, blinding him for almost a minute. When he could see again, he looked down. The shadow of Castiel’s feather sparse wings lay on the pavement and Dean’s jeans. “Cass,” Dean said one last time before gently closing Castiel’s eyes.

When Sam returned with the blood of the monster on his clothes, he saw Castiel’s slack body in Dean’s arms. He also saw his brother’s tear fall onto Castiel’s shirt. Sam said nothing, only settled his hand gently on Dean’s shaking shoulder.


End file.
